50 Shades of Red
by AdieBishop
Summary: "Annie" Reddington moves into a beach house next to a bachelor, and the two quickly become more than friends; however, someone is watching their every move from afar. What secrets does Annie keep? Why has Raymond "Red" Reddington finally come out of hiding? Is this the great Concierge of Crime's last soiree?
1. Jimmy

She notified him of the divorce by e-mail.

He stared at the screen in disbelief; knowing she'd get everything, he was grateful that they'd never had children.

He flicked his zippo open and shut (something he did when he was either in deep thought or perplexed). And now he did it out of anger, out of hurt, out of betrayal. He knew she'd been cheating, but he never said a word-he loved her that much. How long had it gone on? Five years, six? He didn't know.

His head began to ache and he shut down his laptop, marked the court date down on his large calendar and circled it, more times than he should have.

He told no one.

* * *

He finished his last class of the day, stuffed papers into his briefcase and went to his car. The weather was nice, so he put the top down, and drove. He blared Blue October and just drove, to wherever the road would take him. And there, alone in his car, sunglasses on, the wind blowing through his sandy blond hair, he let the tears come.

* * *

He was early getting to the courthouse, while she was late, a tall man following her; her lover, no doubt, and his stomach turned. Why was she late? She was always punctual~you could set your watch by her. Had they made love? Had they had sex? What the hell did _they_ even call it, he wondered. His thoughts were interrupted when the judge called his name. He agreed to let her have anything she wanted; he wanted out of the stuffy courtroom. He felt sick. Sign here, sign there, blah, blah, blah. Get me the fuck out of here, for the love of God…

He hurried down the stairwell when he heard her call his name. Against his better judgement, he turned, only to hear her say how sorry she was. He couldn't help but laugh as he continued down the stairs and out of that God forsaken hell-hole. She stared after him, but he never looked back.

* * *

Months passed. He taught his classes. He ate frozen dinners. He ran alone on the beach from 4 to 5 in the mornings (Kate had taken his dog, Max). His only stipulation in the divorce was that he could keep the beach house. She was happy to oblige: she hated it. She said it wasn't fit to live in, that it needed too much work and he was always too busy to fix anything. Now, he was proving her wrong. After work, he'd work until he nearly dropped, replacing broken items, painting, cleaning. It wouldn't be too long until it was beautiful: the way he once remembered it, so many years ago, growing up as a child. As a teenager, he would wake up in the mornings and jump into the ocean. He would do it again, soon.

* * *

One evening, while painting, he heard music nearby. The only other house on the beach was vacant, he thought. He went to the window and peered out, saw a woman carrying boxes inside the house. He stared longer than he should've, but realized that there was no one to help her. He pulled on an old t-shirt and made his way to the house. When he got there, the woman was struggling with a heavy box.

"Let me help," he offered, picking up the box, and the woman sighed.

"Thank you."

"Where do you want it?"

"Oh, just inside…anywhere."

When he entered, he heard The Rolling Stones playing on a record player. He put the box down and walked to the player.

"Vinyl. Nice."

She put another box down and nodded.

"Nothing beats the sound. Oh…I hope it wasn't bothering you…"

"No. I love the Stones. It's just that this place has been vacant for years. I never thought anyone would move into it."

The woman shrugged. "I love the beach. Plus I'm pretty handy, so I can fix it up myself."

"Yeah. I'm sort of renovating my place, too. I live next door." He extended his hand. "I'm Jimmy."

She shook his hand. "Annie."

"Good to meet you, Annie." He paused. "Well, whattaya say I help you carry in the rest of your stuff? I'm not really doing anything else."

"Wow. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all," he said with a smile.

Annie smiled back. "Thank you."

It was nearly dark by the time they got everything inside. Jimmy walked around the place, amazed at the architecture, while Annie rummaged around in the kitchen. "I found some spaghettios!" she yelled, and Jimmy chuckled. "Sounds great!"

Annie played the The Rolling Stones as they ate, and Jimmy had to keep from laughing when he saw her head bobbing from side to side to the music while she ate (he was sure she was unaware of it).

"What's your last name?"

Annie looked up. "Reddington."

"Mine's Spader."

Annie smiled, began to gather the dirty dishes. Jimmy stood up and began helping. They took the dishes to the kitchen, but there were boxes everywhere, and when Annie turned to get the dishes from Jimmy, he leaned in to put them into the sink, and they bumped into each other. (For a fleeting moment, Jimmy thought it odd that _I Can't No Satisfaction_ was playing in the other room.)

"I'm sorry!"

Jimmy laughed, looked at the spaghettio stain on his shirt.

"It's ok. It's ancient."

He laughed as he watched Annie fumble in a box and pull out a dish towel and began to pat his chest to remove the stain, to no avail.

"If you wanna take it off I can wash it." She paused and the grinned. "Or I could just Spray'N'Wash you."

Jimmy looked at her, and Annie couldn't help but giggle.

"Actually, it's getting late…"

"I'll put it on a quick cycle. It'll never come out unless you plan on washing it when you get home."

Jimmy looked at her. For some reason, he didn't want to leave. A moment later, he pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to her. "Okay. Be right back!" and she ran off to another room.

Jimmy ran hot water, put dish soap in it, and had the dishes mostly washed by the time she returned.

"You're domesticated."

"I'm divorced," he laughed, and Annie smiled. "At least you have a good attitude about it."

Jimmy dried the last bowl and put it away. "Now I do."

"Oh, shit! I almost forgot. I have a bottle of wine handy. Do you drink?"

"Spaghettios and wine." Jimmy laughed. "Yes, I drink on occasion."

Annie paused. "Is this a wine worthy occasion?"

Jimmy dried his hands. "I've been here three hours. You barely know me, and I'm standing in your kitchen half naked." He sighed. "I'd call that an occasion."

Annie laughed, began rummaging through another box for a wine opener.

* * *

"You gave her everything?"

"Yep."

Annie finished her second glass of wine and poured another.

"Easy, there, Sunshine," Jimmy laughed, sipping his first glass, and Annie smiled.

"I love wine."

"I can tell," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

He paused. "What else do you love? Besides vinyl, spaghettios, the beach, and the Stones?"

"I love…sunsets. On the beach, of course." She smiled. "I love oversized sweaters and fuzzy socks, sitting in front of a fireplace in the winter time. I'd love to be kissed under a mistloe at Christmastime." Her thoughts trailed off; the wine was getting to her. "I'd love…love." She paused. "I'm not talking being together for eight years and them taking all of your shit love," she winked, "but real, real love."

Jimmy smiled. "Wouldn't that be nice," he said to himself before standing up.

"It's late. I should go. And you should go to bed," he grinned.

Annie laughed, gave a military salute. "Yes, Sir."

Jimmy made his way to the door. "Lock up."

"Will do. Bye, Jimmy Spader."

"Goodnight, Annie Reddington."

Jimmy left, but didn't go home. He walked along the beach for a while, still shirtless, staring at the moon and stars, pitching rocks into the ocean, and dreaming. Tomorrow he'd start back work on his house. He had two days before summer break and then could devote all of his time to it-he couldn't wait.

* * *

He went home, brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. He pulled the sheet and blanket back and was ready to lie down, and then he heard the music…

He checked his watch: 3:30 a.m. He saw dim lights on at Annie's and heard a bluesy tune coming from the small house. He wondered if she'd found another bottle of wine. He knew it was none of his business. Hell, she was a grown woman and could do as she pleased. But that didn't stop him from putting his shoes on and walking to her front door, which was unlocked, and wide open. He called her name through the screen door and got no answer. He hesitated, and then pulled the handle on the screen door. It was unlocked, so he went inside.

He went to the record player and turned the sound down, and called for her once more.

"Up here!" she called, and Jimmy found himself climbing the stairs.

"Where are you?"

"In here."

He opened the door, which looked to be her bedroom, to find her in a bathrobe, her hair wet from a bath or shower.

"The music?"

Jimmy cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. Plus, you were kinda drunk earlier, and…"

Annie smiled. "I'm ok. I'll keep the music low from now on."

"No, it's not really that…"

"Then what is it?" Annie asked, removing the towel atop her head. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders, in curls (before, she'd had it in a loose bun and he thought it was short).

"I, uh, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Without saying anything, she removed her robe to reveal Jimmy's previously stained shirt.

"I hope you don't mind. All my stuff is boxed up, and you left before it got dry."

Jimmy stared at her. "Not at all. It looks better on you, anyway."

Annie smiled, began combing her hair.

"Would you mind?" she asked, holding out the hairbrush. "My mother used to comb my hair forever before bed. It was wonderful." (Either she didn't seem to realize what time it was, or she didn't care.)

As if in a trance, Jimmy moved forward and took the brush from her and began combing her hair. It was soft and smelled wonderful. He hadn't realized how much he missed these feminine things: softness, sweet smelling, curvaceous…gorgeous.

Annie tilted her head back and closed her eyes, and Jimmy stared at her. He found himself massaging her scalp, and when she let out a soft moan, he cleared his throat, put the hairbrush on her nightstand, and told her that it was late and he had to go. "Please lock your doors."

"Why? You're the only one around for miles."

Jimmy put his hands in his pockets. He was speechless. After a moment, he said that he had to go, and he let himself out.

* * *

Jimmy was late getting home: no painting today. He opened a beer and lit a cigarette, put the cold bottle to his forehead. It was hot already, despite the weather forecast saying there would be a delay in the summer heat. It would be the end of the summer, at best, before he could fix his air conditioning. Thank goodness he lived beside the ocean.

He rummaged through his freezer and realized he needed to go to the store. As he was about to grab a questionable freezer burnt meal, someone knocked on his door.

"Hi!"

Annie.

Jimmy smiled. "Hey, you. What have you got there, that smells so amazing?"

"Lasagna. And wine, of course."

Jimmy laughed and opened the door for her, and took the lasagna took the kitchen. He put his cigarette out and got out plates, silverware, and two wine glasses as Annie set the table.

"I thought you might be tired of bachelor food, so voila!"

Jimmy poured the wine.

"How did you know I was single?"

Annie looked up from putting the lasagna onto the plates.

She shrugged. "Lucky guess." She paused. "Let's eat."

* * *

Jimmy sat back in his chair, miserably content.

"I haven't eaten that much since third grade when Greg Fitzgerald conned me into a pie eating contest."

Annie laughed. "Did you throw up?"

"Let's just say, it wasn't pretty." He sighed, took a drink of wine.

"That was absolutely delicious. Did you make it?"

"My grandma's recipe," she winked.

Jimmy let out a groan. "Now I need to take a nap."

"Well how 'bout you do that, while I clean up?"

"No, no. I can't let you do that."

"Please, it's no bother. I'd be happy to!"

Jimmy thought about it for a minute: it was awfully tempting.

"Okay." He stood up and pushed his chair in. "Listen, I really want to thank you. This was great."

Annie smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

When Jimmy woke up, the house was dark and quiet. He called for Annie, but got no response, so he searched the house for her. When he couldn't find her there, he found her sitting outside next to a lit fire pit. Barefoot, he joined her.

"Beautiful, isn't it? The flames dancing."

"Thank you for cleaning up. I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"No worries," Annie said, her eyes never leaving the fire.

"So how come you're here?" Jimmy asked. "That place has been vacant for years."

"My father owns it. I used to come here for summer vacations when I was little. He told me I could do what I wanted to with it, so I decided to move in."

"So what do you do?"

"Whatever I like. I have quite a large trust fund. Sometimes I travel…but I like it here the best." She paused, glanced at him. "What about you, Jimmy Spader? What do you do?"

"I teach at the college. And I do construction work. Which is great, since I'm fixing up my place." He paused. "Speaking of which, if you need any help with your house..."

"That's really kind of you. But there are people taking care of all of that for me. Which, by the way, it might get noisy sometimes."

Jimmy nudged her. "Just turn up the tunes."

Annie laughed.

He watched the fire dance and the ashes rise, and then he looked at her. Her profile was nearly perfect-a masterpiece. My God, she was indeed beautiful. He felt so at ease with her for some reason that he couldn't quite ascertain. He enjoyed her company immensely, and she seemed to enjoy his. He looked back to the fire and put his hands in his pockets.

In the distance, there was a faint glare from a binocular lens.


	2. Code

Jimmy took the last of his belongings from his office and put them in the trunk of his car. He glanced around and then put his shades on, swirled his car keys around his finger, and smiled. Three months. Three months to get his house in order, as it were. Three months to spend time with Annie.

He got into his car and pulled out of the college parking lot and began the long drive to his beach house.

When he pulled into his driveway, he saw Annie walking toward his house. He opened the trunk when she reached him, a smile on her face. He smiled back, picked up one of the boxes.

"Hey," she said. "What's that?"

"Just stuff from my office." He shrugged. "College break."

"Can I help?"

"Sure."

Annie picked up the last box and Jimmy shut the trunk as the two made their way inside the house.

Jimmy put the box down on the kitchen counter, as did Annie. She picked up a picture from one of the boxes. It showed Jimmy with a woman, her arms around him, both of them smiling.

"Is this your ex-wife?"

Jimmy glanced at it. "Yeah. Meant to throw it out."

"Can I have it?"

"Why?"

"It has you in it. You look happy."

"You can have it, if you promise to cut her out of it."

"Okay."

Jimmy lit a cigarette and opened the fridge. "I don't have any wine. Beer okay?"

"Sure."

Annie watched as he placed the beer caps against the counter. With a quick slap the lids went flying. He handed one to her as he took a long gulp of his and then took another drag from his cigarette.

Annie took a drink of beer.

"I just wanted to tell you that the workers start tomorrow, so there'll be a lot of noise going on."

Jimmy nodded. "Okay."

"I find it funny that you smoke, yet you run for an hour each morning."

Jimmy swallowed his beer. "How did you know I run in the mornings?"

"I saw you yesterday, and then this morning. I figured it was routine."

"So you've been watching me." He grinned. "Stalker."

Annie laughed.

"Would you wanna have dinner with your stalker?"

"Sure. As long as it's not spaghettios. I fucking hate spaghettios."

Annie nearly choked on her beer laughing.

* * *

Soft jazz played from the record player as Jimmy browsed through Annie's books.

"I have a lot of these same books…"

Annie walked to him, a kitchen spoon full of sauce in hand.

"Here, try this."

"God that's good. Is that thyme?"

"Just a pinch."

Jimmy watched her walk back to the kitchen, apron tied at the waist. This was what he'd always wanted when he was married: simple domesticity. He couldn't recall a time that Kate ever cooked. It was always takeout, or him cooking, or "I have a reservation" (always in her name, of course). She'd never be caught dead reading a book or listening to vinyl. It was CNN and voicemails. She'd have thrown the apron in the trash.

Jimmy sat on the side of the sofa, watching Annie set the table. She never looked up: she was concentrating, double checking everything, wanting everything to be perfect. Jimmy smiled as she took her apron off.

"Okay…it's ready."

He sat down, picked up his silverware, wrapped in a napkin.

Annie pulled out her chair to sit down, and then went to the fridge. She pulled out a six-pack of Jimmy's brand of beer and sat it in the middle of the table.

"Forgot the centerpiece," she said, taking a beer, and Jimmy laughed heartily.

Annie handed him the beer and took one for herself. He watched with interest as she placed the top against the table and hit the bottle, the cap flying off, and he applauded.

Annie smiled and took a drink.

"I'm a fast learner."

"And a great cook," Jimmy added. "This smells amazing."

"Thank you."

They ate in silence at first, and then began to talk. Jimmy learned that Annie had finished college with a general degree: with her trust fund, she hadn't planned on getting a job; Jimmy found it odd that she was the complete opposite of most trust fund babies. She was an only child. Her mother had died during childbirth. Her father stayed away on business. (She only saw him on her birthday.) She preferred cats to dogs, but couldn't resist "a tiny fluff ball dog." She liked summer, but winter more, even though she got lonely in the wintertime. She'd never been married, or engaged, but had had "a few asshole boyfriends."

On that note, she stood up and began clearing the table, ordering Jimmy to stay put, and handed him another beer (they'd nearly finished the six-pack).

"So what about you?" Annie asked, putting dishes in the sink and leftovers into the refrigerator. "Besides your ex, I mean?"

Jimmy sighed. The beer was starting to get to him.

"I had a few girlfriends, but nothing serious, like with her…with Kate. She cheated on me for years, but I let it go. I guess I'm too loyal for my own good."

"I think loyalty is a good thing," Annie said, washing her hands and then wiping off the table.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

Jimmy stood up and pushed his chair in, followed Annie through her house to a small back porch. She took her shoes off, told Jimmy to do the same, and they walked around the corner and out into the yard to a hammock hung between two large oak trees, right beside the ocean.

"You first."

Jimmy looked at her.

"Get in."

She held the hammock as Jimmy did as told, scooting to one side to leave room for Annie as she expertly climbed in next to him.

Annie took his right arm and extended it, moved closer to him and rested her head on his arm.

Jimmy cleared his throat. He looked up, saw the stars, and then sighed.

"It's beautiful."

Annie smiled. "Yeah."

They were quiet, and it wasn't long before Jimmy was lulled to sleep by the sway of the hammock, the sounds of the ocean, the slight breeze, and the warmth of Annie by his side.

* * *

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he woke alone. He got out of the hammock, walked to the porch and put his shoes on, and then walked inside the house. It was dark, so he moved slowly. He heard a faint voice upstairs, so he moved toward it. When he reached Annie's bedroom, the floor creaked beneath his feet. The only thing he heard her say was, "I'm pushing squares into round holes," and then he could hear a phone being cradled.

She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey, you. Good nap?"

"Yeah."

The room was lit by a small lamp. Her features were soft…and perfect.

"Let me go find something to listen to. What do you like?" she asked, getting ready to leave the room. Jimmy stopped her and took her into his arms.

"This." He danced with her, making his way inside the room, and Annie smiled.

"But there's no music."

"I know," Jimmy whispered. He bent down and placed a kiss on her soft lips, and Annie laughed and moved away from him.

"Let's go downstairs. I've got some reggae I was wanting you to hear."

She left the room and went downstairs.

Jimmy put his hands on his hips and then checked the time.

"I'm pushing squares into round holes," he said quietly to himself.


	3. Katherine

A/N: I do not own any of the Blacklist characters. I simply use them for my entertainment ;)

* * *

 _No Woman No Cry_ was playing as Jimmy went downstairs.

Annie was in the kitchen, beginning to wash the dishes.

Jimmy crossed his arms. "Do you ever sleep?"

Annie looked at him. "I have insomnia." She paused, checked the time. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. You must be worn out."

Jimmy shrugged. "I napped in the hammock."

"So you're okay, then?"

He moved toward her, his body touching her back. He moved her hair from her neck and ran his finger up and down there.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Annie sighed. "Yes."

The record player began to play _Sweat_ , and Jimmy chuckled. "Girl, I wanna make you sweat…"

Annie laughed so hard that she doubled over, her bottom touching Jimmy's new erection, and he couldn't help but moan. Annie stood up quickly, putting a wet hand over her mouth, and Jimmy turned her around to face him. He took her hand and placed it atop his pants, and Annie gasped when she felt the hardness there.

She cleared her throat.

"Um…have you been with anyone since…"

"No."

"Oh…"

Jimmy spun her around and picked her up, sitting her down on the kitchen table. He moved close to her, spreading her knees apart.

"When's the last time you were with someone?" he asked.

"I…I don't remember…"

"Would you like to remember?" Jimmy asked, staring at her, his hands tightening around her waist. Without saying anything more, he kissed her neck, letting his tongue trace circles there, and Annie tilted her head back and sighed.

He pulled her head up gently and kissed her; his tongue was magical. His hands cupped her breasts and then her bottom, and he picked her up and carried her through the house and up the stairs into her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and took his shirt off as she quickly unbuttoned her dress. She moved back further on the bed and he climbed atop her and began kissing her everywhere. He held his weight with one arm while he unzipped his pants with the other. Annie pushed her panties down and Jimmy entered her quickly and completely, and she cried out in pleasure. He moved fast and hard, and Annie scraped her nails down his back. He groaned and bit her nipple, and when he could feel that she was close, he slowed down intentionally. Annie groaned and began to move her hips, wanting him to move faster.

"Tell me…" he whispered, and when Annie whimpered, "Please!" he propped himself up with both arms and began to move fast and hard, and he stared at her: her head tilted back, her hands clutching the duvet, her face contorted in pleasure. He felt her clench and pulse around him, and when she screamed out, he came with her, his own orgasm intense. Annie pulled him to her, and they lay quietly catching their breath.

"Oh…my God," was all she could manage, and Jimmy smiled and kissed her softly.

"Thank you for not making spaghettios," Jimmy said after a while, and Annie burst into laughter.

* * *

When he got out of the shower, he heard her on the phone again. He wrapped a towel around his waist and tip-toed to her bedroom door. He opened it slightly.

"I know. Well what else am I supposed to do?" A pause. A man's voice on the other line, loud, but Jimmy couldn't make out what was being said. "I'm trying." Another pause. "Yes, I understand…"

Jimmy snuck back to the bathroom and put his clothes on. It was nearly dawn.

He went downstairs and put a kettle on the stove for coffee. After a few minutes Annie joined him, wrapped her arms around him.

"You're amazing," she said, and Jimmy smiled. He turned around and kissed her.

"Next time, my place."

Annie nodded, and moved to get the coffee from a cabinet.

Jimmy stared at her.

* * *

Jimmy was busy, up on a ladder painting the siding of his house when his cell phone rang. He put down his paint brush and answered it.

"Jimmy…"

Kate.

"I need to see you. It's important."

"What do you want, Kate?"

"Someone has been following me. Well, William."

"And how is Wee Willy Winkle?"

Kate sighed. "Why do you that?"

"Well, I caught you fucking him on my grandmother's quilt. Sorry if I hold a grudge." He paused. "What do you need me for? This sounds like your problem."

"James, please."

Jimmy climbed down from the ladder, put a hand on his waist.

"Where?"

* * *

The hotel was immaculate. Definitely Kate's taste. He walked through the place, knowing exactly where to find her: she was sitting alone at the bar. He walked over and ordered a vodka, waited for her to speak.

She said nothing, simply slid an envelope to him.

He took a drink and looked at her, perfectly made up, as usual.

He opened the envelope and pulled out a set of photographs of two men, one big, black-bodyguard material. The other, he couldn't quite make out, but he was well dressed. Suit, nice fedora, shined shoes…

"How'd you get these?"

"I hired a private detective." She paused. "They've been following us."

"And what does Willy have to say?"

"He doesn't know them."

"What's he into now? Who else has he screwed over?"

Kate sighed, finished her drink.

"Some big business deal gone bad, I think. He won't talk about it."

"Who else is involved?"

"There's a woman. I've only seen her once. Dark hair, thin." She shrugged. "Pretty. She seemed to know the man in the hat."

Jimmy gulped the last of his drink.

"What the hell has any of this got to do with me?"

"I need someone they don't know…just to watch them, to see what's going on. I need to know if they're dangerous. If they're on a list."

"A list?" Jimmy smirked.

"It's called 'The Blacklist,' a list of dangerous criminals…it has something to do with William. I need to know why."

Jimmy stood up.

"Find someone else. I'm not your fucking hired help." He tossed some money on the bar.

"I want my goddamn quilt back. And it'd better be laundered."

* * *

It took him two weeks, but Jimmy finished painting the outside of his house. Pristine white, just as he'd remembered. Next he'd work from room to room. By the end of the summer he'd be finished.

Tonight he was cooking, making the only dish he knew how to: chicken casserole. He'd bought an expensive bottle of wine and had set the table according to a book on etiquette (an old "gift" from Kate).

Annie arrived promptly at seven. When she entered the kitchen, Jimmy looked up and his mouth dropped-she was gorgeous, wearing a white chiffon summer dress. Spaghetti straps in the front and in the open back. He over poured the wine, not taking his eyes from her, and she laughed.

"Shit!"

He dabbed at the table cloth with a hand towel as best he could. He put his hands on his hips and sighed, and Annie walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. "The casserole smells wonderful."

He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply, whispered something in her ear that made her blush. She smiled and sat down, as did Jimmy, and he served the food.

After dinner, he blindfolded her and led her to his bedroom. He made her stand still, and when he removed the blindfold, she gasped. The room was decorated with candles and rose petals everywhere.

Jimmy moved behind her and began to slowly untie the straps of her dress. He let it fall to the floor, moved in front of her. She wore only silk panties. He rubbed his hands up and down her legs and went to his knees and slid her underwear down. She stepped out of them and stood before him completely naked.

"Get on the bed," he whispered, and Annie did as told. The bed was soft, and the rose petals felt like silk against her skin.

She watched intently as Jimmy removed his own clothing; he was already erect.

He moved onto the bed and kissed her, and then moved lower. When his tongue found the most intimate part of her, she let out a moan. He was an incredible lover. She writhed beneath him, her hands tugging his hair as his tongue kept moving. Faster now, she was so wet, ready and pining for him, but he refused, instead choosing to torture her, to make her cum this way-to taste her.

Her hips bucked upwards as she came, hard, and she called out his name. Not giving her time to bask in her pleasure, he grabbed her hips and turned her over, grabbed her arms, and entered her from behind; it felt like a never ending orgasm. He fucked her hard, and came within moments of her moaning. He collapsed beside her on the bed as she clenched her shaking legs together.

"How the hell could she ever want another lover…" was all she said.

Jimmy breathed heavily. "It wasn't about the sex."

"Christ…"

Jimmy smiled, rolled onto his side and looked at her as she tried to compose herself.

"You taste like peaches."

Annie blushed and hid her face, started laughing.

"With cream," he added, and Annie cackled.

"I love you!" she laughed. After a moment, she got quiet, realizing that she'd let the words slip out.

Jimmy stared at her.

"Do you?"

Annie was quiet for a moment. She rolled onto her side and touched his face gently.

"Yes. I do."

Jimmy kissed her.

"I love you, too."


	4. James

Jimmy signed for the package, went inside and opened it to find his grandmother's quilt, and a note from Kate: _The woman's name is Elizabeth Keen_.

He went to his closet, cleared out the shoes from the floor, and stared at the closed door. He sighed and opened it. Among its many contents was a box of files, which he pulled out. He stood up and went to his desk and turned the light on. He opened the box and went through the files, finally pulling one out and opening it.

He recognized her name immediately. FBI profiler, worked with a secret task force that, recently, had taken down some of the world's toughest criminals. How they got their leads was a mystery. What the hell was William into?

He called Kate and told her that he would help, under one condition: he had to meet with William privately, and he had to tell him everything.

* * *

William put the key card into the slot of the door marked 319. When he opened the door, he was punched in the face. Before falling backwards into the hallway, Jimmy grabbed him and threw him inside the room and closed and locked the door. He thought a moment and then reopened the door and put the "do not disturb" sign on the handle, then closed and locked the door once more.

He put his hands on his hips and watched William scurry away from him, holding his bleeding nose, his briefcase lying near him.

"Jesus, please!"

"Calm down, Willy. I'm not going to hit you again. Unless you lie to me. Now get up, you look a fool."

William got to his feet and sat down on the king size bed. Jimmy handed him a towel with ice in it for his nose. "Uh…thank you…"

Jimmy opened the mini bar and took out all of the bottles, emptied the contents into two glasses, and handed one to William, who drank it quickly and almost choked.

Jimmy smiled to himself as he drank his.

"So. What do you have to with this 'Blacklist'?"

"It's not me," William stuttered. "It's Kate."

"Bullshit."

"No, it's true. The big guy…he's been following her for weeks."

"What do they want with her?"

"She's doing business with some Blacklister. The people watching…they're working with the FBI. Kate asked for your help because of your…history."

"What the hell does she think I can do with the FBI?"

"I don't know. She's been trying to get out of the deal. But these people…you can't back out. The only way out is if you pay them…or they kill you."

"She said it was you. Why?"

"I don't know, I swear!"

Jimmy thought a moment, his brows furrowed. Finally, he looked at William. "For God's sake, clean yourself up," and with that, he left.

* * *

Annie split her work crew: half would work on her house, the other half on Jimmy's. He told her he had a job to do, that he'd be busy a lot and that it might involve travel, and that he wouldn't have time to finish his work on the house; Annie was happy to help.

She asked him about his job, but he didn't say much, only that it was for an old acquaintance.

* * *

Kate poured the tea, dropped in two sugar cubes, and pushed the cup toward Jimmy. He smirked: she knew he hated tea.

"Why did you lie?"

"I didn't think you'd help if you knew it was me."

"You knew I'd find out."

Kate sighed. "Yes." She paused. "Will you help me?"

Jimmy shifted his weight. "You know I don't do that work anymore." He crossed his legs. "So why me?"

"Because you're the best." She pulled out a wallet from her purse, opened it to reveal her checkbook. "I can pay you."

Jimmy laughed. "Oh, I'd expect nothing less. But what makes you think I need your fucking money?"

"Do you want me to beg?"

Jimmy stared at her, his expression unmoved.

"James, they're going to kill me." She paused. "Please."

"What's the name?"

Kate sighed. "The Alton Corporation, headed by Henry Alton."

"How much are you in for?"

"Three point five."

Jimmy scoffed. "Jesus."

"I had other deals…I thought I could make it, until one of my clients pulled out at the last minute."

"What's the deal?"

"Antiquities."

Jimmy shook his head. "Always the same Katherine."

"There's a code word."

Jimmy looked at her, wondered why he always seemed to pick the most fucked up women, and waited.

"He's expecting a Paul Weinsteen, tomorrow at one o'clock. The code word is Lithots."

"Henchmen?"

"Two, in the room with him when you arrive."

"Cameras?"

"Lobby only."

"Stairwell?"

"No. There's an antique exhibit past the lobby. You can exit through there." She paused. "How much?"

Jimmy looked her in the eye. "I don't want your money. If I do this, you are never to contact me again. I don't give a shit if there's a fucking zombie apocalypse."

Kate sighed, clasped her hands together. "Alright."

Jimmy stood up, as did Kate. He turned to leave. "You know, I really did love you."

Jimmy stopped only for a second. "Fuck you, Katherine."

* * *

Jimmy barely touched his food. "Okay," Annie said, putting her fork down, "what's wrong? Is it this job you're taking?"

Jimmy sighed. "Yes."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I can't."

"So it's a secret." Annie scoffed. "I thought you'd trust me, at least."

"I don't want to fight, Annie, please. I just can't talk about it, that's all."

He stood up and put his plate in the sink and kissed Annie on the cheek.

"I'm going to take a shower."

* * *

He got the water as hot as he could stand it; the bathroom filled quickly with steam, and he didn't notice Annie until she stepped into the shower with him. She pushed him against the wall, and without saying anything, went to her knees. Jimmy inhaled sharply when her mouth touched him. He came sooner than he would have liked, and unfortunately, didn't have the energy to reciprocate. Annie said nothing, expected nothing. She grabbed the soap and loofah and washed him thoroughly. When they got out, she put on her robe and then dried Jimmy. She led him to bed, covered him up, and kissed him gently. He fell asleep quickly. Annie watched him for a while after she got dressed, and then she went to her office.


	5. Reddington

Jimmy put his shoes back over the hidden hole in his closet.

He checked his reflection and straightened his tie, buttoned his suit jacket. He adjusted his wig and glasses, picked up his briefcase, and made his way out to the waiting car.

* * *

He casually walked to the reception desk.

"Hi. Paul Weinsteen to see Mr. Alton, please."

The receptionist smiled and picked up the phone. Jimmy glanced around quickly, looked back to the receptionist as she gave him a once-over, as he expected.

She put the phone down and smiled. "Go right on up, Mr. Weinsteen."

Jimmy smiled, walked to the elevator, entered and rode it up to the top floor. Once there, he looked left, then right, switched his briefcase to his other hand, and entered the only room on the floor. He smiled confidently, walked towards a large desk. Henry Alton sat behind it, one man to his right, one man to his left.

Both men walked to Jimmy and searched him, and took his briefcase and gave it to Mr. Alton.

"Code?" the old man asked, and Jimmy smiled and stood up straight as he answered, "Lithots."

The old man stared at him and then opened the briefcase. He nodded to the man on his left as he closed the case, and the man on his left returned the case to Jimmy.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Weinsteen?"

Jimmy sat down and put his briefcase on the desk and opened it. He pulled the lining from it and pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on. He closed the briefcase and reached behind his back and pulled a gun with a silencer on it from beneath the thick padding he wore beneath his shirt. Before either of the bodyguards could reach him, Jimmy pulled the trigger twice, and both men fell to the floor.

He crossed his legs.

"Oh, you can push that little red security button under your desk until your finger falls off. I had it disabled last night."

The old man's face grew red with anger. "What the hell is this?!"

"You have a client. Katherine Spader. I need her contract with you."

The man glared at him.

"Or I can just shoot you and get it myself."

The man huffed in anger and opened a desk drawer, pulling out a stack of folders. He went through them and handed Jimmy a folder. Jimmy opened it, checking its contents, and then took his zippo from his inner suit jacket pocket and flicked the flame into existence and held it beneath the folder. Both men watched as the folder turned to ash.

When there was nothing left, Jimmy dropped the burning folder onto the desk.

"Your deal with her is null and void, from this moment on," Jimmy said, standing up. "If you attempt to retaliate, or even contact her, my face will be the last thing you ever see on this earth." He paused. "Oh…" He walked to the man on the left and put the gun in his hand and then dropped it a few inches away. He then removed his gloves and put them back in his briefcase, closed it, and left the office.

In the elevator, he removed his wig and glasses and placed them into the briefcase. When he exited the elevator, he went to the antique exhibit and exited the building. He got into a waiting car, which drove away, and he took out his cellphone. He dialed a number, said the word Lithots, and hung up.

* * *

He was stunned when he walked into his dining room. It was just as he'd imagined it. The kitchen was the same. He walked into the study and put his briefcase under his desk and walked back into the dining room just as Annie ran in, carrying Chinese takeout.

Outside, it started to rain. "Sorry I'm late. I had an issue with one of the contractors." She kissed him. "So? What do you think? Does it match your blueprints?"

Jimmy smiled. "It's perfect."

Annie began taking the food from bags and got plates and silverware. "You must be starving. Here. We have…sweet and sour chicken, vegetable lo mein…" Jimmy stopped her with a kiss. He smoothed her hair from her face. "All I want to eat right now is you." Annie grinned, bit her bottom lip (she knew it drove him crazy). Before she could say anything, Jimmy picked her up and carried her over his shoulder into the bedroom.

* * *

Jimmy lay awake for a long time, watching her sleep. He realized that he should know more about her by now. After this job, he'd spend more time with her. He'd take her places. He'd show her things she'd never seen before. He knew every inch of her body, but he wanted to know her mind. Someday soon, he would.

* * *

He sat on a park bench, pretending to read a newspaper, but his eyes tracked everyone. He sat there alone for almost an hour before he noticed a car stop in the distance. A large black man exited and opened the back door for a man wearing newly shined shoes, a nice suit, an expensive fedora, and red tinted glasses.

He folded the paper and tucked it beneath his arm and made his way across the park. He stayed back far enough as not to be seen, but he watched the men intently. At one thirty they got coffee. At two they bought vegetables and fresh bread. At two thirty he heard a name from a street vendor: Raymond. At two thirty-five, Raymond called his companion Dembe. At two forty, Jimmy cut down an alleyway and waited for a car to pick him up. An hour later, he was home and in his study, trying to find out anything he could about the two men. After coming up empty handed, he called Kate.

After he got her to calm down, she said a single name: "Raymond Reddington."

Jimmy sat up straight. " _Thee_ Raymond Reddington?"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, and immediately thought of Annie.

Her father was always away on business.

He only saw her on her birthday.

She had quite a large trust fund.

Annie _Reddington_.

Jimmy hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair.

" _Fuck_."


	6. Probitatis

He was lying in her hammock smoking a cigarette when she found him.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you. The work is almost finished."

He patted the spot beside him, and Annie smiled and joined him.

She kissed him on the cheek and cuddled next to him.

He tossed his cigarette away and looked at her.

"What?" she asked finally.

"Is your father Raymond Reddington?"

Annie frowned.

"The FBI's most wanted, Raymond Reddington?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"What difference does it make? What he does has nothing to do with me."

"His money has a lot to do with you."

Annie sat up. "That money came from my mother."

Without saying anything more, she got out of the hammock and walked inside her house.

Jimmy stayed a while longer, thinking. He finally got up and went to his own house to see that the work was, indeed, almost finished. He walked around, flooded with memories, and suddenly, he felt very alone.

* * *

Jimmy decided to quit the job. He'd taken care of Henry Alton-there was no need for anyone to follow Kate anymore-the debt was settled. He would act only if provoked.

He wanted to smooth things over with Annie. He hadn't seen her in weeks. She hadn't taken his calls, wouldn't respond to his messages. He hadn't seen her in or around her house. The work had been finished for over a week. He wondered if she was traveling. She traveled sometimes, she said. He wondered where she was…if she was okay. She was right: he shouldn't judge her based on who her father was. Especially an absent one. Especially a fugitive dubbed _The Concierge of Crime_.

He missed her.

* * *

A month went by. Then two. The leaves changed colors. The weather turned colder. Had she left him? Had she left her house, the place she liked best? He had to know.

He contacted everyone he knew. Names from a worn, little black book from the hole in his closet floor; names he swore he'd never use again.

It took three days, but he got a call back. The only person in his general area to book a flight to anywhere was a woman, none other than an Elizabeth Keen. ( _The woman's name is Elizabeth Keen_.) According to his info, she'd be returning next week.

He waited patiently, new questions arising every day. Who was she, really? Daughter of a wanted fugitive, or FBI agent, trying to capture said fugitive?

Was he some sort of assignment to try to get close to Raymond 'Red' Reddington? Was he the square up against a round hole? What the hell did that even mean? Was it a code? To who? And why?

 _The woman's name is Elizabeth Keen_.

Most importantly, to him, did she mean it when she said that she loved him?

* * *

He waited, somewhat impatiently, at her arrival gate. He eyed all the passersby and finally spotted her, coming down the escalator, holding a travel bag. When she reached the bottom, he started walking toward her. "Elizabeth! Annie!" He didn't know what the hell to call her, but she looked at him, nonetheless. He thought she'd ignore him, but she walked straight for him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you love me?" he blurted.

She shook her head. "What?" She paused. "Of all the things I expected you to ask…"

"Do you?"

She looked at him, but said nothing.

"Okay. Who are you?"

"I'm Annie Reddington."

"Then who is Elizabeth Keen?"

Annie sighed. "That used to be my name."

"So you used to be an FBI profiler, hunting Raymond Reddington?"

"Reddington was our informant. I quit everything when I found out that he was my father."

Jimmy nodded.

"I changed my name. I wasn't Masha Rostova. I wasn't Elizabeth Keen." She sighed. "I didn't know who I was, except a Reddington." She looked at him. "Besides, are you really Jimmy Spader, college professor, or are you James Spader, Marine sniper? Who the hell are you?" she asked defensively. She then walked away, but Jimmy followed.

"Please," he said, taking her arm, "all I want to know is, did you mean it when you said that you loved me?"

"You gave me the best orgasm of my life. I don't remember what I said." She pulled her arm free. "Sorry."

Jimmy stopped then, swallowed the knot forming in his throat, and watched her walk away.

He walked outside of the airport and hailed a cab, watched the first snowflakes begin to fall. She got lonely in the wintertime.

So did he.


	7. The Engagement

Thanksgiving came and went. Jimmy ate half of a frozen turkey dinner and threw it away. He stocked up on wine, but couldn't bring himself to open a bottle.

He kept a fire going, watched Annie's house. He knew she was home, but he never saw her.

He read by the fire alone, watched the snow fall; he was miserably alone.

* * *

Weeks passed. He decorated his house for Christmas, just in case, but his heart wasn't in it. He hung mistletoe in every doorway of the house.

A week before Christmas, around midnight, he heard music coming from Annie's: blues. He wondered how much wine she was drinking, and whether or not he should check on her. He decided against it and continued to read, but the words seemed to blur together. At 2 a.m., he found himself putting on his coat and gloves and boots, and he treaded through the snow to her house. He knocked on the door and called her name, but got no response. He checked her doors to find them locked. The curtains were drawn. It was then that he had an idea.

* * *

He wrapped the last gift and placed it under the tree: they were all for Annie. He climbed into his attic and brought down his old box of records, finally found what he was looking for. He waited until around 11 p.m. to put the record on, and he turned it up as loud as it would go-he knew she could hear it.

He went into the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. He stoked the fire, and waited.

At midnight, he heard a knock on his door. She was bundled from head to toe, and he quickly opened the door. He smelled the wine on her as she took off her coat, gloves, and boots. Without saying anything, she went to the fire.

Nina Simone's smooth voice echoed _Sinner Man_ through the house; Jimmy turned it down a bit.

Annie glanced into the kitchen and saw the wine. She took a glass and downed it, and poured another one. She walked back into the living room and sat in the floor in front of the fireplace. She had yet to speak.

Jimmy sat down in his chair beside her and opened his book, pretended to read.

After about half an hour (and two more glasses of wine) later, Annie said, "Your house looks beautiful."

Jimmy closed his book. "Thank you."

"I told you my mother died in childbirth," she said out of the blue, "and that she would comb my hair before bed." She paused. "She died while having her second child, with her husband, Alexander Kirk. The baby didn't make it, either. He thought I was his, too, but my mother was having an affair with Raymond." She sipped her wine. "And, tada."

She finished her wine and stood up, staggering, and Jimmy stood up and steadied her.

She glanced at the Christmas tree. "Someone's going to be happy, with all those presents."

"They're all for you."

Annie blinked, tears stinging her eyes. "Jimmy…"

"I have an idea."

* * *

Annie soaked in the bubble bath for a while. When she got out, she pulled on a robe and made her way downstairs. She sat down in front of the tree, and Jimmy handed her a gift.

"Please open it. At least just this one."

Annie managed a smile and took the gift, began opening it. Inside was a large fuzzy sweater and matching socks, and she laughed and cried at the same time.

Jimmy smiled, brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm gonna go put these on."

She came back a few minutes later, wearing the large sweater and matching socks, and Jimmy met her in the doorway.

"Look up," he whispered, and when Annie saw the mistletoe, she gasped.

"You bastard," she laughed, and Jimmy grinned.

She leaned in slowly and kissed him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Without saying anything, he picked her up and carried her upstairs and put her into bed. He sat in a chair across from the bed until it was almost daylight, just watching her sleep.

When she opened her eyes, she saw him sitting there. She slid over in the bed and patted the free side, and Jimmy stood up. He pulled off his shirt and jeans and got into the bed with her. She moved close to him, rested her head on his shoulder.

"I really, really do love you, Jimmy Spader," she whispered, and Jimmy felt warm tears on his chest. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, too, Annie Reddington."

* * *

He stopped her in every doorway on the way downstairs and kissed her beneath the mistletoe.

"Okay," he began, when they were both sitting in front of the tree, "I have one more gift that I want you to open."

Annie smiled. "It's not Christmas yet."

As Jimmy reached behind the tree for the gift, someone knocked on his front door. He frowned.

"Damnit."

He got up and walked to the door, Annie following, and her mouth fell agape.

She moved past Jimmy and hugged the man with the snow covered, newly shined shoes, nice winter coat, and expensive fedora.

"Daddy!"

The man Jimmy assumed as Dembe stood a few steps back. He said nothing.

Jimmy cleared his throat.

"Please, come in," he said, opening the door wider.

The two entered and looked around as Raymond Reddington removed his gloves and coat. Dembe closed the door behind them, remained in his winter attire.

"Dembe, it's warm. No need for your coat."

The man nodded and removed his coat and gloves. Annie hugged him and hung up his coat.

Red removed his fedora and looked at Jimmy. "You must be James. Oh, Jimmy. I forgot." He waived his hand in the air, "I'm getting forgetful."

Jimmy looked at him, knew that to be a lie. He offered his new guests something to drink.

Dembe declined, while Red asked for scotch, no ice.

Jimmy went to the kitchen to make the drink while Annie began showing her father and Dembe around.

Red sat down in the leather chair next to the fire, by the Christmas tree. Dembe, still silent, preferred to stand.

He looked around, noticed the mistletoe everywhere as Jimmy returned with his drink. He sat opposite him, in a love seat, as did Annie.

He took a sip of scotch and smiled. He crossed his legs and sat his fedora in his lap.

"Did you know," he began cheerfully, "that mistletoe grows on a range of trees? Willow, apple, oak. The ancient Druids thought that it possessed mystical powers and would ward off evil spirits in their homes. Kissing under it began in Greece, during the festival of Saturnalia, later in marriage ceremonies because it symbolized fertility." He sipped his scotch and continued, "During Roman times, enemies at war would reconcile their differences under mistletoe. To them, it represented peace."

He looked at Jimmy.

"Speaking of peace…"

He glanced back at Dembe, who pulled a bottle from his coat.

"Chateau Margaux, 2009." He handed it to Jimmy with a smile. "Merry Christmas."

Jimmy looked at the red wine. "Jesus. I think I'll just use it as a decoration."

Raymond smiled, put his fedora on and stood up.

Dembe got their coats from the coat rack by the door.

"Well, I can't stay, unfortunately."

Annie stood up and hugged him again. "Thank you."

Jimmy stood up as well, extended his hand. "Mr. Reddington."

"Oh, please," he laughed, "let's not start with formalities now, Jimmy," he winked.

Dembe handed him his coat, put on his own, and the two exited, just like that.

Jimmy looked at Annie. "Jesus Christ, this bottle of wine cost almost as much as my house."

Annie smiled. "We'll have it with dinner."

"We need to put it on the mantle. In a glass case."

Annie laughed and hugged him.

"So. About that gift?"

"Right!"

Jimmy sat the bottle of wine down and pulled out a box from behind the Christmas tree.

"First," Annie said, I have something for you."

Jimmy looked at her.

"I hid it last night," she grinned.

She pulled a square package from beneath the leather chair and handed it to him.

He laughed as he opened it, stared at it, and tears began stinging his eyes.

It was the photo she'd asked for, of him and Kate. She had replaced Kate's picture with her own.

Jimmy looked up and smiled. He kissed her.

"Thank you." He paused. "We'll have to take a proper one."

He cleared his throat.

"Okay. Now yours."

Annie smiled and tore open the wrapping paper. Inside the box was a smaller box, also wrapped. "What the…?" She opened it to find a small black box. She glanced up at Jimmy, whose hands were clasped together so tight that she could see the whites of his knuckles.

Annie slowly opened the box and gasped: it was a huge diamond engagement ring.

Jimmy went to her on one knee and took the ring from the box. A single tear betrayed him, and Annie began to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Will you-"

"Yes!"

She threw her arms around him, still in her fuzzy sweater and matching socks, and he laughed and kissed her.

He took her hand and slid the ring on her finger. It sparkled by the light of the fireplace.

"Oh, my, Jimmy…"

"I love you," he said. "Merry Christmas."

Annie laughed.

"Merry Christmas."


	8. Misha Gwardiina

A/N: I do not own any of the characters in The Blacklist. I simply use them for my own amusement ;) (I borrowed the slave auction scene/idea. Don't sue me.)

* * *

New Year's came and went, and Annie's birthday was coming up. She had moved all of her belongings into Jimmy's house and put her beach house up for sale. It didn't take long to find a buyer: a young couple with a baby. They were waiting for the paperwork to be finalized, but Annie agreed to let them go ahead and move in. Things were going well.

* * *

The night of Annie's birthday, she and Jimmy waited at the upscale restaurant she usually met Red at. For some reason, he never showed up, and Annie immediately knew something was wrong.

She and Jimmy used all their resources and discovered that Red had been kidnapped and was being held by two brothers who ran an underground slave auction for criminals. Raymond Reddington was the prize of the night. Despite all their contacts, neither Annie nor Jimmy could infiltrate the auction.

* * *

Raymond was prepped for the night: measured for a tux, given a shave and a haircut. He smiled when the brothers entered the room.

"Oh, how exciting for you both!" he beamed. "I imagine that tonight will be your most successful endeavor yet. Congratulations!"

The older brother smirked. "I'm not sure why you seem so happy. The highest bidder will more than likely kill you."

Red smiled. "Everyone dies sometimes."

The younger brother looked at him. "Glad to see you're optimistic, even though you don't have a choice in the matter."

"There's always a choice," Red said as the barber finished his work, and Red smiled.

* * *

Jimmy and Annie met a badly beaten Dembe outside a posh building downtown. "He is in the basement."

"Dembe, you need a doctor," Annie said, but Dembe refused.

"Security is too tight. Even for our teams. They will kill him."

Jimmy thought a moment. "Not if I can help it," and then he got out of the car, leaving Annie to stare after him.

* * *

Inside, criminals from every corner of the globe were gathered to bid on Raymond, or at least to see the man in the flesh. They were all dressed immaculately; champagne abound. Weapons and phones were confiscated at the entrance. Entry was allowed by invitation only.

Outside, Jimmy watched a small group of members talking before separating and going inside. One man stayed behind to smoke, but his lighter wouldn't work.

"Damnit!"

"Here, let me help," said a young man, dressed to the nines. He pulled a zippo from his pocket and lit the man's cigarette, and then lit one himself.

"So. Raymond 'Red' Reddington," the young man began. He shook his head. "Can't wait to see who wins, y'know what I'm saying?"

The old man chuckled. "No kidding."

* * *

The crowd inside applauded as Red was introduced and then brought forward, onto a stage. He glanced around the room, recognizing many enemies.

The older brother spoke into a microphone, "Okay, ladies and gents, let's begin, shall we?"

At the door, a fashionable young man presented his invitation, was searched, and then entered. He grabbed a glass of champagne and looked around the room, eyeing all of the possible exits. He moved to the center of the room, and Red caught his eye.

"Let's start the bidding at…2 million."

Hands went up quickly.

"2, now 3. Do we have 4?" A pause, more bidders.

"4, now 5?"

"Seven," the young man in the center of the room said aloud, and Red quickly shot him a look.

A few gasps, and then, "Twenty million," from a woman in the corner of the room. She stood in the shadows. Red squinted to see, but couldn't make her out.

"Well, my, my!" the older brother exclaimed. "Anyone else? We are at _twenty million dollars_!"

The younger brother stood nearby at a podium, drawing up paperwork.

"Twenty once. Twenty twice." He paused. "Sold, for twenty million dollars, to…the mysterious woman in the back! Please, Madam, come forward!"

The crowd applauded, and the woman stepped into the light.

Jimmy didn't recognize her, and neither did Red.

Raymond was led offstage. The woman signed the paperwork as the auction continued.

Jimmy slipped out a side door and found his way to an exit. A large bodyguard stood there, and Jimmy smiled, pulled out his pack of smokes. The behemoth of a man stepped aside, and Jimmy went outside and made his way back to the car.

* * *

Annie looked at him. "Where the hell have you been?! Where did you get a tux? What happened? Where is he?"

Jimmy started the car and watched and waited, explained what had happened.

* * *

"Gentlemen, please," the woman said, "are the handcuffs really necessary?"

The younger brother looked at the guards and nodded, and one of them un-cuffed Red.

"Weapon?"

The woman laughed. "Oh, no! I'm not going to kill him." She looked him over. "What do you say we take a drive, Mister Reddington?"

"Sounds lovely. But first…" Red looked at the younger brother. "I don't need your crappy tux. I want my clothes back."

* * *

Jimmy saw the woman from the auction, Red in front of her, get into a waiting car. When the car began to drive away, Jimmy followed.

"Champagne?" the woman offered in the back of the car, and Red accepted.

"So. Are you going to tell me who you are and why you paid twenty million to _not_ kill me?" Red asked, taking the glass from the woman, who smiled and sipped her champagne.

He took a drink of champagne.

"The famous Raymond Reddington. You don't remember me at all, do you?"

"I usually don't forget beautiful women," Red said casually, "but no, I don't. Did we meet at some soiree?"

"Do you still enjoy ballet?"

Red thought a moment, and then he laughed heartily.

"Oh, my goodness! Misha Gwardiina! Now I remember! Oh, when was it? Let me see…six years ago?"

The woman smiled.

"Yes, of course! The donation I made to your company allowed you to become the premier principal dancer." He clapped his hands together, as though he'd just finished a thousand-piece puzzle of the _Pieta_.

"So how have you been? You know, I saw you in Swan Lake in Paris…absolutely brilliant, I must say. Gorgeous!"

"Let's cut to the chase, Mister Reddington. Don't you want to know why I bought you?"

"Oh, come now, Misha. 'Bought' is for cattle. I prefer…'acquired'." He paused. "You're not going to kill me, so, I'll play." He put his champagne down and turned to face her, crossed his legs and clasped his hands together on his knees. "Why?"

"I want to spend the night with you."

Raymond let out a laugh. "I'm afraid I'm not as spry as I used to be, my Dear."

"Oh, I don't want to have sex with you. I know you only make love when you're _in_ love. No. I want to enjoy your company for the evening. In the morning, I'll have my driver take you wherever you like."

"Well…you could've just called."

* * *

Jimmy stopped the car, watched the driver hold the door open for the woman and Red. He was no longer handcuffed, and seemed to go with her willingly; something was off.

Dembe leaned forward. "I recognize this place. Raymond is not in danger here."

Annie looked at him. "What are you talking about? They sold him like an animal."

"This woman…is a famous ballet dancer. She won't harm Raymond."

"Then what the hell does she want with him?" Jimmy asked.

Dembe leaned back. "I do not know. But we should not interfere."

* * *

They took an elevator up to the top floor and exited into Misha's loft.

"Tu derais y aller maintenant," she said to her butler, who nodded and left.

Red walked to the large windows and looked out: the view was spectacular.

"I'm going to change. Make yourself comfortable, please."

Red walked around the large loft, noticing the artwork, the prints of Misha's performances, the books and sculptures. He found the bar and made himself a drink. He put a hand his pocket and glanced to his left, and saw Misha slip a gown over her head. She was naked underneath-a rare beauty.

He swirled in his drink in its crystal glass and then sat down on the large white sectional in the center of the room, and waited.

Twenty million dollars for his company. What would they talk about all night? The Nutcracker? Baryshnikov? Something felt awry here. He just didn't know what.

* * *

"I don't like this," Annie said. "Something's wrong."

"Well if Dembe says he's safe for now, we should trust him. Besides," Jimmy said as he started the car, "he needs a doctor. Dembe, call your team and tell them to meet us someplace close."

* * *

Misha moved gracefully toward him, and sat down slowly. She was too close for simple conversation.

"You look lovely, my Dear," he complimented, and she smiled. "De meme, Monsieur Reddington." She trailed a finger along his jawline, which he clenched at her touch, and he leaned forward and sat his drink on the glass coffee table.

He sighed and rested both arms on the back of the couch.

He wasn't surprised when Misha slowly climbed atop him. She began to move slowly against him, and he stared at her, unmoving.

"I'm waiting for conversation?"

"We are…conversing, no?" She began unbuttoning his shirt. "People can speak with their bodies. Not…their…voices."

"Oh, I actually prefer voices. The tone of the voice, the words chosen-" (He inhaled when she pressed her full weight onto him.) "-how they're spoken…"

He grabbed her hands, stopping her from unbuttoning his shirt further.

"I think we have a misunderstanding here. And I think I know why you wanted to 'spend an evening' with me," Red said as he lifted Misha off of him and stood up. He walked back to the windows and put his hands in his pockets.

"Mea culpa," he finally said. "Latin. The 'dead language.' Beautiful. Mea culpa means, 'through my fault'. I say that because if you hadn't become a principal dancer after I donated money to your company, you wouldn't have fallen and shattered your ankle, thus ending your career." He paused. "That's what this is all about, isn't it, Misha?"

He turned around, was only slightly surprised to find her standing beside him. Was less surprised when she slapped him across the face.

"Enfoire!" she spat, and Raymond nodded. "Whatever name that is, probably."

"I had the chance to dance in front of Baryshnikov himself!"

"You had the chance to dance…because of my money."

"I didn't need your money! I was a great dancer!"

"You were good. Not great. The training, that my money paid for, made you great." He paused. "So what is all this? If you aren't going to kill me, then who is? I'm actually a busy man. And you've made me miss a very special birthday."

"You will pay for what you did to me!"

"What will you do, push me out of this lovely window to my gruesome death below, onto the cold pavement where horrified passersby will call the police? What will you say? It was a suicide? After hiding for twenty-five years, I'm going to show up here, of all places, and throw myself out of a window? I think the slight stain left by you on my very expensive trousers might prove questionable in an investigation. Since when do prima ballerinas give lap dances to criminals?"

She stared at him in anger, her fists clenched, tears streaming down her face. In that moment, Reddington knew that she hadn't thought this through.

* * *

"The police are on their way, so we have to get in there now," Annie said quickly. She and Jimmy ran across the street and into the building and got into the elevator.

When they entered the loft, they saw the woman from the auction about to slap Raymond (again), and Annie ran to her, grabbed her by the arm, jerked her around, and punched her in the face. The woman fell to the floor and Jimmy took Red by the arm. "We have to get out of here now. They've already busted up the auction. They'll be here any minute!"

* * *

The three of them sped away as they heard sirens in the distance.

"Where's Dembe?"

"He's safe. He's with your medical team. He's banged up, but he'll be okay."

"Are you okay?" Annie asked, looking back at Red, who was wiping his pants with a handkerchief. "Aside from needing a new pair of trousers, I'm fine."

Annie stared at him.

"Don't ask."


	9. Daddy

Dembe was resting comfortably, reading a new book, while Raymond sat at the kitchen table, fumbling with wrapping paper and tape.

"Why don't you just give it to her?" Dembe asked finally, and Red shook his head.

"It's a birthday gift. They're supposed to be wrapped. With bows…and shiny, girly…things."

"That's for children, Raymond."

Red looked at his friend. He picked up the small box and grabbed his coat and hat.

"I'll be back. Don't go anywhere."

Dembe chuckled.

* * *

Annie finished her coffee when Red placed a box in front of her.

"Happy belated birthday."

She smiled and opened it. "Oh, my God…"

"It's the only photo I ever had of your mother."

Annie dabbed at her eyes with a napkin, grabbed Red's hand and kissed it.

"Thank you so much!"

"I would've given it to you sooner, but the whole-''

"Ballerina Bitch thing?"

Red looked up from his newspaper and shrugged.

"Yes. That."

Annie looked at the picture and touched her mother's face. She was beautiful.

"Did you love her?"

Raymond sighed and folded the newspaper, put it down.

"Yes."

"Did she love you?"

"I don't know. I was one of her many assignments." He paused. "But I know she loved you. More than anything."

"Not more than anything," Annie said, her voice trailing off. She put the photo down and looked at Red, sadness in her eyes. "I lied to Jimmy about her death. I didn't want him to know…what she did." She paused. "I just keep thinking that, if she did love me more than anything, then why would she do that? _How_ could she do that?"

Raymond took Annie's hand and looked at her.

" _I_ love you more than anything, Lizzie."

She missed being called that.

"Thank you."

He cleared his throat. "You are…my heart."

Annie smiled, let a single tear fall from her cheek.

"This is the best belated birthday ever."

* * *

Annie stood quietly watching him. He was in the kitchen, apron on, cookbooks out, every dish in the house dirty. He stirred this and tasted that, cursed that.

"Honey, I'm home."

He turned and looked at her, and she had to laugh. Whatever he was making, he was covered in it.

He sighed. "I'm trying to make you a birthday dinner."

"You're going to burn the house down."

She put her purse down and turned all of the stove eyes off. Something smelled horrible, and none of it looked edible, but Heaven love him for trying so hard.

She leaned in to kiss him, pulled back and picked a piece of pepper out of his hair.

"Go take a shower and I'll deal with this."

Jimmy sighed. "I'm sorry."

Annie kissed him. "It's okay. Thank you. I know how hard you tried, and I really do appreciate it."

He nodded and took the apron off, went to take a shower.

Annie looked at the mess and smiled, shaking her head.

* * *

Red sat waiting when a doctor told him that he could see her.

He took off his hat, sat on her bed, and took her hand.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked sleepily.

"Because you deserve it, my Dear." He patted her hand and then stood up. "Your funds have been restored. More so," he shrugged, picking up his hat.

"You'll need physical therapy afterward, but you'll have nothing but the best. You'll be back to _La Bayadere_ in no time."

He smiled and opened the door.

"Goodbye, Misha."

He stopped and turned. "And I expect tickets for three. Balcony, please."

* * *

Annie placed the photo of her mother on her nightstand.

Jimmy looked at it and smiled. "You look like her."

"She was so beautiful."

"So are you," he said, kissing her shoulder.

Annie looked at the photo once more and then turned the lamp off. She and Jimmy got comfortable and sleep found them quickly.

A part of him always had to touch a part of her before he could fall asleep. Annie curled against him, her arm around his waist, his hand holding her hand; she was comfortable, but sound sleep did not find her.

* * *

In the dream, she was wet, and freezing. She looked around and saw an old pay phone. She went to it but found that the line had been cut.

In the distance, there was a large, dilapidated beach house.

A French door on the side of the house was unlocked, and she entered. She saw a fireplace. All of the furniture, including a grand piano, was covered with white sheets. Somehow, she found herself in an old kitchen. She grabbed a box of matches and a blanket from a linen closet.

She lit a fire and wrapped herself up in the blanket, rocking back and forth to try to get warm.

She heard wind chimes and the high tide of the ocean. She looked outside and saw a woman dancing on the beach. She opened another side door onto a balcony and peered out, but saw no one.

She went back inside and lay down in front of the fireplace and finally started to get warm.

As her eyes fluttered sleepily, she heard a word, a whisper.

When she woke, she was in her own bed, with Jimmy lying beside her, sleeping soundly.

She snuck out of bed and went into the living room and sat down. She eyed the fireplace mantle, and then got up and grabbed the bottle of wine that Red had given them for Christmas.

* * *

Dembe put his gun away and closed and locked the door as Annie threw off her coat. She went to the bar just as Red entered the room and turned on a lamp.

"What's wrong?"

He walked to her. "How long have you been drinking? Where's Jimmy?" He paused, watched Annie gulped down half a glass of brandy. "How did you get here? Please tell me you didn't drive. The roads are horrible."

Annie ignored his questions and sat down on the couch.

"What is May?"

Red sat down beside her.

"May? The month?"

"No, not the month. Something…something else." She paused. "There was a beach, and a house. And wind chimes. And a woman…a woman dancing."

Dembe looked at Red.

"A piano," she continued, "and I was so cold. So cold…"

She began to weep then, and Red took her in his arms. He held her tight as her entire body shook. Dembe unfolded a blanket and covered her with it, and Red pulled it tightly around her as he smoothed her hair. "Ssshhh…"

"Daddy…"

She only called him that when she was drunk.

"She was dancing…"

Red rocked her back and forth until she stopped crying, and she finally fell asleep in his arms. He nodded to Dembe, who picked her up and carried her into another room.

When he came back, he saw Red fixing himself a drink.

"Raymond…"

"I know."

He sat back down and sighed.

* * *

Annie breathed in deeply. Her head was pounding, but the scent of Red made her feel safe. She opened her eyes to see Jimmy across from her, asleep in a chair. She sat up in her father's bed and pulled her knees beneath her chin.

She remembered the dream, and saw her mother clearly, dancing on the beach. A pang of sadness hit her. Across from her, Jimmy awoke and hurried to her side.

"What the hell happened last night? Reddington called me this morning and said you were here. How did you make it? The roads were horrible. Why did you do that?!" He kissed her forehead. "I was worried to death!"

Annie managed a smile. "I'm okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Jimmy shook his head, let the words slip out. "Why can't things just be simple, like they used to be?"

Annie sighed, glanced at her engagement ring.


	10. Sadeness

Red was surprised to find Annie still in his apartment when he returned.

"Where's Jimmy?"

"Work."

"Ah."

He removed his gloves, coat and hat, and put them away, as did Dembe, who excused himself.

"How's your head?"

"Better."

"I must say, I've never seen someone down that much wine before. And still be able to function well enough to drive-"

"Jimmy's upset."

"At me, I assume?"

Annie sighed. "It's everything."

"And, are you upset as well?"

"Things were so simple." She looked at him. "How do you live like this?"

"I've lived this way for twenty-five years. It's all I know."

"But wouldn't you like something else? A normal life?"

Red sighed. "What is normal, Lizzie? You aren't normal. You've gone out of your way to not be normal. Jimmy isn't normal." He paused. "What is this really about?"

"Something doesn't add up. She wouldn't have just…she couldn't have…"

Red leaned back in his chair, clasped his hands together.

"She knew that as long as she was in your life, as long as she was alive, that you'd be in constant danger. That you could never live a 'normal' life. She loved you enough to let you go."

"Then why didn't she just disappear? Why walk into the fucking ocean?" Annie snapped.

She shook her head. "No. I don't believe it."

She stood up and grabbed her coat.

"And I can't live a normal life as long as you're in it."

"No one knows that you're my daughter."

Annie walked to the door.

"I know," she said finally. "And maybe, if you loved me enough, you'd let me go, too."

She closed the door behind her, and Red sat silent, stared out the window. Her words hurt. If only she knew…

"Perhaps you should tell her," Dembe said, entering the room, seemingly reading Raymond's mind.

Red shook his head.

"No."

He sighed and frowned.

"It would only hurt her more." He paused, swallowed the knot in his throat.

"I can't stand to do that to her."

"Perhaps it should be her choice," Dembe said, his voice quiet.

Red again stared out the window. He said nothing.

* * *

Jimmy came home to find Annie sitting on the sofa, legs crossed, arms outstretched, wearing nothing but a tie.

He dropped his leather briefcase without taking his eyes from her.

"Nice tie."

"I thought you'd like it."

Without saying anything, he hurried to her as she stood up. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, his lips kissing her, his hands roaming her body. Annie pushed him onto the bed, climbed on top of him and undressed him quickly. He rose up to kiss her, but she pushed him back down.

She took the tie off and tied Jimmy's hands together above his head, refused to let him move.

"Annie, that's tight," he breathed, but she ignored him and stripped his clothes from him.

She climbed atop him and began to move fast and hard, and Jimmy grunted.

"Jesus…"

Within moments, Annie came, and she slowed the pace until Jimmy, too, climaxed.

She then untied him, and they lay naked on the bed.

He looked at her. "What the hell was that?"

"Something I needed," she replied as she got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She closed the door, leaving Jimmy on the bed. He sat up and breathed heavily, and rubbed his wrists.

* * *

They ate dinner quietly, and Annie refused to talk about what had happened earlier.

Annie cleared the table and washed the dishes, and then went into her office.

Jimmy didn't see her for the rest of the night.

* * *

He started running again, this time from four to six in the mornings. He'd get back home and shower and get ready for work. Annie would have breakfast made, but wouldn't eat. They spent most days in silence, except for their nights, when Annie would tie him up. The sex was painful, but exciting. Jimmy wondered what had gotten into her. She always initiated it-it was as if he had no say in the matter. He almost started to feel like an object more than a fiancée-than a partner. She had even started going back to the gun range, something she hadn't done in years, she'd said. She was angry and closed-off, not like his Annie. From the few stories she'd told him, she was more like Lizzie. Red's Lizzie. And he had been unusually absent. Things should've been back to normal-or at least something resembling it.

Jimmy was at a loss, but he loved her, come what may. He just hoped that whatever else was coming wasn't worse.


	11. Reditus Eius

Annie went to the range. Jimmy knew she'd be gone for hours, so he decided to break into her office. He needed to see what she'd been up to-why the drastic change. She needed his help, whether or not she wanted to take it.

* * *

He pried open a bottom desk drawer and found it full of files. He sat down and pulled them all out, began looking through them. There was one on Reddington, marked "SOLVED," one on her mother, Katarina, one on Alexander Kirk, with photos of a beautiful house called The Summer Palace, and finally, one on him.

He sighed and opened it.

Inside were pictures of him when he first joined the Marines, newspaper clippings, lists of his awards and other accolades, his marriage and divorce records, photos of him and Kate, photos of Kate and William…she had it all, all this time, and she never said a word, other than mentioning that he'd been a Marine sniper.

He closed the file and put everything back the same way he'd found it. He left her office and locked the door, and then went for a run.

* * *

He had just gotten dressed after taking a shower when Annie returned home.

"How was the range?"

"Loud."

"Like you like it."

Annie looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jimmy looked at her, put his hands on his hips. "Are we ever going to talk about whatever it is that's going on with you?"

"Nothing is going on with me."

"You tie me up and fuck my brains out every night. You leave bruises on me. I have scratches up and down my back. You think that's normal?"

"I'm beginning to loathe that word."

Jimmy sighed, ran his hands through his hair.

"Let's get out of here for a while. Let's take a trip."

"To where?"

"To anywhere, I don't care."

He paused.

"Please, Annie. I love you. We need this."

Annie looked at him.

"I'll pack a bag."

* * *

They'd decided on Bora Bora at the last minute.

She'd never seen such clear blue water. It was gorgeous. She imagined that, if there was a Heaven, it might look something like this.

Their hut was small, but perfect. There were no walls, only sheer curtains blowing softly in the warm breeze. Jimmy took her hand and kissed it, and for the first time in a while, she smiled a genuine smile…an Annie smile. His Annie's smile.

* * *

After a light dinner of local cuisine, Annie and Jimmy sat on the small dock attached to their hut and finally talked.

She told him about her last meeting with Red, about her dream; the truth about her mother. She wanted answers. All her life, she'd been searching and coming up empty handed. She'd learned that Red was her father-he expected her to walk away-but you don't walk away from family. She said that she didn't know what had come over her as of late, that she felt an anger, a rage, and that she was wrong to take it out on him, and she apologized. But it was still there, lingering, just like the hurt and all of the unknowns. She wanted to be "normal," whatever the hell that was, but she didn't know how.

Jimmy listened to every word, all the while staring out into the water. It was starting to get dark, and the air cooled.

"I don't think there is such a thing as 'normal'," he said finally, and Annie looked at him.

"I'm James, Jimmy, Spader, Marine sniper, college professor."

"You're Annie Reddington, daughter of the Concierge of Crime. You're Elizabeth Keen, infamous FBI profiler. You're Masha Rostova, daughter of KGB operative Katarina Rostov."

He shrugged. "We are who we are. Our past is a part of us. It's more a part of us than we'd like to admit." He looked at her. "Whoever you were, whoever you are, whoever you will be, whoever you _want_ to be, I'm going to love you."

Annie put her head on Jimmy's shoulder as she cried. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"But please, for the love of God, don't ever tie me up again."

Annie laughed.

* * *

Jimmy put on soft music and waited for her to come to bed. During their short time there, she'd gotten a tan-her skin glowed. She slid under the white cotton sheet and looked at him. "You are so beautiful," he said, gently touching her face. Annie touched his hand and smiled. He kissed her softly and she moved beneath him. He rested his body gently on hers, both of them naked and warm from the sun. Their tongues explored each other, their hands explored each other's bodies; in this Heaven on earth, they made love, softly and slowly, and fell asleep, peacefully, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Jimmy woke to find Annie lying beside him, smiling, staring at him.

"When we get home, I want to get married."

"What?" Jimmy smiled.

"I don't even want a church wedding. Let's just go to the courthouse and do it." She smiled. "I want to be your wife." She paused, her voice breaking, "I want to be Elizabeth Spader."

Jimmy kissed her and laughed out loud. "Oh! I love you so much…"

"I love you, too."

* * *

They stayed for two more days before their flight home. Only having the weekend before Jimmy had to go back to work, they went to the local courthouse where Annie changed her name, and she and Jimmy got married on the spot.


	12. Paris

Elizabeth smiled brightly when Dembe opened the door. Red stood waiting, and smiled when he saw her.

"Look at you! You're absolutely radiant! She's glowing, Dembe. Isn't she glowing?"

"She is glowing."

She hugged Dembe and then went to Red and hugged him as well.

He squeezed her tight.

"How are you? How was your trip?"

She tilted her head. She knew he knew.

"Mrs. Elizabeth Spader."

Elizabeth sat down, as did Red.

"Actually, it's Elizabeth _Reddington_ -Spader," she smiled, and Red grinned.

"Oh, Lizzie," he said, hugging her again, "thank you."

"Jimmy's at work, or he'd have come, too."

"I understand."

Elizabeth looked down and then back up. "Look…I want to apologize, for the last time I was here. I was upset, and confused." She paused. "We're family. I can't walk away from that."

Red looked at her, swallowed, and then nodded.

"Lizzie, I'd understand, if you wanted to-"

"I don't want to. I love you."

Red smiled. "I love you, too, Elizabeth."

The moment felt profound, for everyone in the room, including Dembe, who was sitting nearby.

"Would you like some lunch?" Red asked, breaking the silence. "I've made a wonderful risotto with some of those lovely little baby potatoes…"

"Um, sure…" Annie smiled.

* * *

"Serve it warm. I find that a nice red, pairs perfectly."

Annie smiled and nodded, taking the leftovers out the door.

Red walked to the couch and sat down and sighed, smoothed his pants and crossed his legs.

"What a lovely visit!"

Dembe looked at him.

"When will you tell her?"

Raymond chewed the inside of his gum.

"I won't."

"Raymond, you are finally in a good place with her."

"And I won't chance losing that."

Dembe stood up. "If she finds out…"

Red watched Dembe leave the room. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. When he was almost asleep, he heard the cell phone ring, and Dembe brought it to him.

"Yes," he answered.

A pause, and then, "Well, isn't today just full of surprises! Of course, I'll be there."

Red closed the phone and handed it back to Dembe. "Have Edward ready the jet. We're going to Nanterre."

* * *

Red carried two dozen roses through the Ecoles de Danse opera house. When he heard his name, he turned with a smile.

"Raymond! Darling!"

"Misha, Dear! You look ravishing!" Red cooed, handing her the roses.

Misha laughed and took the flowers. "Oh, my! Thank you!"

She looked at Dembe.

"And this is?"

"My associate, Dembe Zuma."

"Bonjour, Monsieur," she said, extending her hand to be kissed. Dembe glanced at Raymond and then shook her hand.

Red laughed, as did Misha.

"I take it you're top-notch?"

"Oh, yes. Your doctors are miracle workers! I am lead in La Veuve Joyeuse!"

"Congratulations!"

"Well, let's not stand out here. Please, come into my dressing room."

"Let's do!"

Raymond and Dembe followed the pretty prima ballerina into a large room adorned with racks of costumes, a large lighted vanity, and flowers everywhere. She added the roses alongside the rest of the flowers.

"I have to practice in half an hour, but I wanted to meet with you to discuss your tickets, as promised." She leaned closer to Red, "And, of course, to apologize for that silliness at that horrible 'acquisition'."

Red laughed heartily. "My Dear, I consider being 'acquisitioned' a great flattery."

Misha laughed, and Dembe looked at him.

"Well," she said, going to her vanity and writing something down and handing it to Red, "here is where I am staying. I would love to have dinner with you tonight, if you are free."

Red took the paper and folded it. "I would love that!"

"Very good," she said, and then kissed him on each cheek.

"Mr. Zuma, it was a pleasure to meet you," she said as she gracefully left, and Dembe nodded.

Red smiled and put his hat on, and the two left the opera house and went back to their hotel.

* * *

Red arrived at Misha's room at eight o'clock sharp, carrying a bottle of wine. It was a bit late for dinner, he thought, but no matter. Misha opened the door wearing only a bathrobe, and Red was only half surprised.

"Raymond, come in, please."

He kissed her on the cheek and handed her the wine.

"Thank you. Always bringing me such lovely gifts."

"Only the best for the best."

"Oh…you are all dressed up. I am not ready." She paused. "I thought we could stay in?"

"Whatever you like."

"I have some delicious fruit for us."

"Lovely!"

Red sat down at a small table and opened the bottle of wine as Misha sat two glasses on the table and joined him.

He poured the wine as she picked up a piece of papaya and held it to him. He opened his mouth and she placed it on his tongue and then licked her fingers and took a sip of the wine.

"Mmm…delicious. So fresh! Rare, this time of year."

Misha pulled the hair pins out of her hair, letting her long locks fall around her.

"So, tell me all about your recovery."

Misha shifted in her seat and raised her leg, placed her bare foot between Raymond's legs.

"See for yourself."

He cleared his throat and looked down.

"No scars. Beautiful." He paused. "So, you'll be outstanding for your comeback performance!"

Misha laughed and stood up.

"Raymond," she began as she untied her robe and let it fall to the floor, "I didn't really invite you here for dinner. Or conversation."

Red hesitated.

"Yes, I can see that."

"I want to make love to you."

Raymond looked at her and sighed.

"I can see that, also."

"Please don't say no," she said, letting her lips brush his, "or you may just hurt my feelings."

Raymond touched her hair. "Well," he said softly, "we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Misha smiled and tugged on his tie, pulling him from his chair, and leading him into her bedroom.

* * *

Raymond fell happily back onto the bed. "Now…I happen to know that they didn't teach you that in dance class."

Misha laughed, laid next to him.

"You are a very…attentive lover, Raymond," she said, trailing her fingers up and down his chest. "I like that."

He kissed her tenderly. "I'm very glad, my Dear," he whispered.

"I don't know why you wouldn't take your shirt off, Darling."

"I'm more…portly than I was six years ago," he chuckled.

Misha playfully tapped him on the chest. "You are wonderful."

"It's plainly been a life of decadence. What can I say?"

Just then, his cell phone rang.

"Oh, damn these things!" he scoffed, raising up and pulling the phone from his suit jacket. "Yes?" he answered. "I see. Well, send the car. I'll be down in ten minutes." He slapped the phone shut and turned to Misha. "Business. You have my number, yes?"

"Yes."

Red kissed her once more, and then began to get dressed.

* * *

Red hurried into the jet.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"There's no answer at the beach house."

"Tell Edward to get us there yesterday."

Dembe nodded, quickly went to the cockpit. Within minutes, they were in the air.


	13. (No1)

Jimmy hurried home as quickly as he could to find Elizabeth waiting in the driveway holding a bag. Before he could even stop the car, she jumped in. "Go, go!"

"Are those guns in there?"

"Of course. I'm not doing this unarmed."

"Jesus, Lizzie."

"Just drive."

* * *

They pulled into an underground parking lot and parked, and waited.

"Now will you tell me what the hell is going on?" Jimmy asked, shutting off the car.

Elizabeth pulled her gun out, loaded it, and handed Jimmy his. "Load it."

"What?"

"I'm serious."

He loaded his gun and made sure the safety was on. "There. Now talk."

Elizabeth sighed.

"I got a phone call from a woman claiming to be my mother."

"Your mother's dead."

"Or so we thought."

"Lizzie-"

"Jimmy, she knew things…" Elizabeth sighed. "She said to come here and wait. So that's what we're doing."

"For how long?"

"I don't know."

"Where's Reddington?"

"I don't know that, either," she said, looking around the parking lot.

"We shouldn't be here without him and his team, at least."

"Just pay attention."

Jimmy scoffed.

"This is insane," he muttered.

* * *

After an hour and a half, Jimmy pulled out his cellphone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling your father to let him know where we are."

"No!" Elizabeth said, reaching for the phone. "If she sees him she won't show!"

Jimmy dodged her, began dialing a number.

"This could be suicide!"

Elizabeth cursed under her breath and got out of the car, as did Jimmy.

"Yeah, Dembe…"

It took only a second for Raymond to take the phone.

"Where's Lizzie?"

"With me. We're in some underground parking garage. She said she got a call from her mother. She's supposed to meet her here." Jimmy looked at Elizabeth, who was nearly frantic.

"Are you armed?"

"We have two handguns, that's it."

"Jimmy, you need to get her out of there, right now. I'm on the way but I can't be there that fast. I have a team tracking you now, but you need to get out of that garage."

"A coked up marching band couldn't drag her out of here right now!"

Jimmy turned to his wife. "Elizabeth! Take this, it's your father. Take the goddamn phone!"

He grabbed her arm but she pushed him away. She was mumbling something about May.

"May, May…what's May?!"

"It's Cape May, New Jersey. It's where Katarina walked into the ocean. Damnit! Put me on speaker!"

Jimmy did as Raymond said, held the phone as close to Elizabeth as he could. "Lizzie, listen to me. It's Cape May. _Cape May_ , do you hear me?!" Red yelled. "Elizabeth, it is not her! Lizzie, please!"

Dembe stared at Raymond, worried. "Tell her."

"Lizzie!"

"She's not listening. Shit-she's…inside…can't…call…find…"

"I can't hear you! Jimmy!" Raymond shook his head as the line rang off.

He checked his watch. "We're an hour away, and if they go further underground the team won't be able to find them." He slammed his fist on the table. "Goddamnit!"

* * *

Elizabeth ran throughout every inch of the parking garage until she finally reached a dead end and had to catch her breath. Jimmy was lost.

She leaned against the cold wall and slid down, finally just dropped, and started crying. She was so desperate for answers that she'd turned her life upside down. She'd turned Jimmy's life upside down. And for what? A mother who didn't want her? A mother who would rather kill herself than stay and fight to be with her? She wept with everything in her, until there was nothing left but her gasping for air.

She sat there a long time after catching her breath and composing herself. And then she got angry, and felt stupid for falling for whatever the hell this was.

Just as she decided to get up and leave, she heard footsteps. She stood up quickly and looked all around her.

"Hello, Masha."

Elizabeth turned and saw her, and her mouth fell agape. She looked like a corpse. She was nothing like she'd pictured, so many times before. She'd pictured her beautiful face smiling, laughing. Nothing like this.

This woman was gaunt and filthy. Her clothes practically fell from her frail frame. She was covered in blood; she'd been beaten, God knew what else. Her hair was matted and she'd been crying for what looked like years. Her voice was raspy, like she hadn't said anything in a long time.

"Masha," she repeated. She took a slow step towards Elizabeth, who backed away.

"Wh-wha-?" Elizabeth stammered. No words would come out.

"I didn't think…you'd come," the woman breathed.

Elizabeth didn't recognize her voice from the phone-that person sounded healthy, strong. No, this wasn't right…it couldn't be.

In the distance, she heard Jimmy calling for her.

She said nothing, as not to frighten the woman, who obviously had trouble hearing, as well.

"Let's…let's sit down and talk," Elizabeth said, finally. "Can you sit down? Can you try?"

The woman nodded and moved slowly downward. When she bent her knees, they buckled and she fell, but Elizabeth resisted the urge to go to her. After a moment, the woman slowly pushed herself up.

"Okay. Okay, good."

Another yell…Jimmy was getting closer.

"Can you tell me your name?"

Elizabeth faced the woman, but her eyes darted every which way around her.

"What's your name?"

"K…Katarina. Ros…tov."

"Okay." Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"Where did you come from?"

"I don't…I can't rem…ember."

"Did someone drop you off here? How did you get here?"

"W…walked."

"You walked? For how long?"

"F…ore…ver. To fin…d you."

"Who was on the phone? Who called me? It wasn't you."

Suddenly, Jimmy turned a corner and saw Elizabeth, sitting across from a woman on the ground, talking to her. He stopped, hid behind a large stone pillar, and waited. He looked around and found a rock, picked it up and threw it as hard as he could. It landed near Elizabeth, who turned just in time to see him stick his head back behind the pillar.

She sighed in relief.

"Was that you on the phone?" she continued, but the woman said nothing.

"What happened, the night of the fire? Do you remember a fire?"

The woman looked up, tears in her eyes.

She nodded.

"I think that's sufficient enough."

Red.

Dembe followed, as did Jimmy, all three holding guns.

"There's no way out, Katarina. My teams have this entire building surrounded."

Elizabeth stood up. "Wait…so it's her? She's really my mother?"

"She's a shell of your mother, Lizzie," Red said as he reached her, pulling her behind him.

"You can stop with this charade, now."

Suddenly, the woman began laughing. Quiet, at first, and then louder, stronger…meaner.

She stood up, perfectly fit.

"Hello, Raymond."

Her voice was strong-it had been her on the phone.

Elizabeth was confused. She didn't push Jimmy away when he took her in his arms, still aiming his gun, but she did stand close enough to hear.

"You have to tell her, Raymond," Dembe said quickly, and Katarina smiled.

"Yes, tell her, Raymond. Tell Masha what you did to me."

"What is she talking about?"

"Stay back."

"He had me locked up. Do you know what they did to me, Masha? Do you know what I had to do? What I had to do to them, to find you? Do you know how many years I was beaten, and tortured, and gang raped, and humiliated, and dehumanized, and nearly killed, on a daily basis?" She laughed, took a step forward.

"No, no. You talk to me, not her," Raymond said, stepping in front of Elizabeth.

"Did you do that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth, stay back!"

"Tell me!" she yelled, and Jimmy had to hold her tight.

"Lizzie, stay ba-"

Before he could finish his words, a single shot rang out, and Raymond fell backwards. Dembe caught him, lay him on the ground and yelled for help.

Elizabeth screamed.

"Sorry, Raymond. You don't get to lie anymore."

Katarina.

She dropped the gun and went to her knees, placed her hands behind her head, as Red's team and the FBI stormed the garage.

Elizabeth knelt by her father, refused to move, as a medical team worked quickly around her. "No no no," she cried. "Lizzie…" he whispered, and Elizabeth bent down to hear him say, "She's…she's number two…" and then his breathing stopped and his head lulled to the side.

"NO!"

"Okay, we gotta move him now!"

Jimmy grabbed Elizabeth as Dembe picked up Red and put him on an incoming gurney. Outside, a helicopter waited.

Elizabeth turned to Katarina, who was being taken into custody. She broke free from Jimmy and ran to her. Before two men grabbed her, she spat in Katarina's face.

"You should have walked into the fucking ocean!"

Katarina smiled. "I did, Masha," she said, before being pulled away.

Elizabeth fell to the ground and Jimmy picked her up. "C'mon, we have to get to the hospital. Come on!"

* * *

Elizabeth pushed past the people in the hospital. Jimmy stayed behind to explain, and then followed his wife, who stopped at an OR entrance. She ran through the door just as someone covered Red with a sheet, and she knocked over a nurse and jerked the sheet back.

"NONONONO!" she kept screaming, and Jimmy grabbed her. She fell to the floor sobbing, and when the attending physician said, "I'm so sorry. I had to call it," Elizabeth jerked him in the floor and broke his nose.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Jimmy stammered, dragging Elizabeth out of the room, and then Dembe found them and helped to restrain Elizabeth. A nurse hurried out of the OR with a syringe full of a sedative, and after she was stuck, Lizzie finally collapsed into Dembe's arms.

The nurse later gave Jimmy a bottle of pills. "Here. You're going to need these."

* * *

By the time Elizabeth came to, she was lying on Dembe's lap. "Wh-where are we?"

Jimmy took her hand and kissed it.

"We're on Red's jet."

"What?" She tried to sit up but couldn't, and Dembe gently held her.

"Raymond had clear instructions. For all of us," he said.

"Where are we going?"

"We'll know when we get there," Jimmy said. He kissed her on the forehead as a tear ran down her cheek, and she fell back asleep.

* * *

She ran to the small bathroom and vomited. She stood up and splashed water on her face, catching her reflection in the mirror. She looked horrible. She felt even worse.

 _You are…my heart_.

Fresh tears found her then, and she heard a light knock on the door.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?"

Dembe. Dembe Zuma. Red's associate. Red's friend. Red's only friend. He knew him better than anyone.

"Come in."

When he entered, she threw her arms around him, sobbing. He smoothed her hair. "It will be alright."

He led her out of the bathroom and sat her down, gave her a glass of water.

"Where's Jimmy?"

"He is asleep." He paused. "We are almost there."

"Where is 'there'?"

"The place where Raymond wanted you to be."

"I don't understand…" she sniffled.

Dembe said nothing more. He walked to the rear of the jet and woke up Jimmy, who stumbled to Elizabeth.

He sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap and rocked her back and forth, holding her tight.

Just like Red had done…so long ago.

* * *

When the jet landed, Dembe handed Jimmy an old, red, metal box. He handed Elizabeth a single key.

"You will need this."

They stepped off the jet and realized that they were standing on an island. Not far ahead was a large compound, with a smaller compound nearby.

Jimmy took Elizabeth's hand and they walked to the front gates. Elizabeth put the key in the lock and turned it, and the gate opened. After walking through a lush garden, they came upon a large main door. Again, the key opened it. They stepped inside to see a row of people standing before them: butlers, maids, chefs, gardeners, and security guards.

Before either of them could speak, a woman stepped forward and extended her hand to each of them. "My name is Jennifer. We've been waiting for you."

Elizabeth and Jimmy looked at one another.

"This island is yours," Dembe said, from behind them.

"You will find everything you need in the box. You will never want for anything. Ever." He paused. "This was Raymond's wish for you, Elizabeth. That you would finally know peace, in paradise."

Tears streamed down her face as she shook her head. "I don't know what to say…"

"Now we say goodbye," Dembe said, and Elizabeth looked at him in shock.

"Dembe, no…"

"I have to see my daughter. And my granddaughter. It is only temporary," he added.

Elizabeth hugged him as tight as she could. Dembe smiled and lifted her up.

He put her down and then extended his hand to Jimmy.

"We will see each other again soon."

Jimmy shook his hand. "Thank you."

They watched him leave, and finally turned back to their staff, as it were, who still stood motionless.

"Come," Jennifer said, "Let me show you around."

* * *

Two months passed. Jimmy and Elizabeth still had trouble adjusting to their new life together.

They had everything they would ever need, and if they didn't have it, it would be to them within 24 hours, from anywhere around the world, care of Edward and Red's jet. When Elizabeth began to feel under the weather, a doctor from Norway came to see her.

"Congratulations!" he said to Jimmy, once he left Elizabeth's side, and Jimmy nearly threw a fit.

"Congratulations? What are you talking about? She's sick."

The plump doctor laughed and patted Jimmy on the back.

"No, son, she's pregnant."

Jimmy stared at him and the doctor laughed again. "Now _you_ look sick!"

Jimmy hurried into Elizabeth's room, found her touching her stomach, tears brimming her eyes.

"Do you know?"

She nodded, reached her hand out to him. He took it and kissed her. "Holy shit. I mean…wow." He looked at her stomach. "Oh wow. Lizzie, a baby!" and with that, former Marine sniper James Jimmy Spader bawled like a little girl.

* * *

When Dembe heard the news of Elizabeth's pregnancy, he came to visit. He would stay in the other compound with his daughter and granddaughter.

After giving them time to settle in, Elizabeth asked the chefs to make a few pies to take to them. When they were ready, she and Jimmy made their way over and knocked on the door.

A little girl answered, smiling brightly. "Hi!" Elizabeth smiled. "Is your Grandpa here?"

The little girl giggled and opened the door, and then ran off through the villa. They looked at one another and Jimmy shrugged, and they went inside. They met Dembe's daughter in the kitchen, who took the pies and thanked them, and directed them to a balcony.

When they stepped out, they saw Dembe with another man. Another man wearing newly shined shoes, a nice suit, and an expensive fedora.

Elizabeth gasped, and Jimmy's jaw dropped. When he turned around, Dembe grinned from ear to ear, and Elizabeth ran to him. She hit him and knocked his hat off, and he laughed. "Lizzie, my Lizzie!"

"I don't even care how," she said in between laughing and crying, and Red took her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead. After the embrace, he touched her belly, "Hello, in there!" he chimed, and then looked up to see Jimmy, still frozen.

He laughed, walked to his son-in-law and hugged him.

"Well…I wanna know how…" Jimmy stuttered.

Red laughed.

"All in due time." He put his arms around him and Elizabeth.

"Now, is that homemade pie I smell?"

* * *

Red and Lizzie sat up talking into the wee hours.

"There's something I don't understand, though."

"What's that, Lizzie?"

"You said that Katarina was number two on the Blacklist?"

"Yes."

"I still don't know who number one is."

Red looked at her and adjusted his fedora.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Again, I do not own any Blacklist characters.

I am really proud of this story-this last chapter, especially. ;)

So...who's ready for Season 5? ;)


End file.
